


this is a state of grace

by surrenderer



Series: play it good and right [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jonsa Drabble Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: “No,” she tells Jon sternly, although she’s still smiling. She can’t help it; Jon makes her grin like a giddy schoolgirl, especially now that they’ve reunited. “If we do this, we do this right.”For the May 10th Jonsa Drabblefest prompt "linger."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: play it good and right [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438204
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	this is a state of grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short sequel to ["these are the hands of fate"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998070). It stands alone, but if you want to know the background, I suggest reading the rest of the series too!
> 
> Drabblefest prompt: May 10th, "linger"
> 
> Title from the Taylor Swift song of the same name.

“Jon, we’re going to get caught.” But that doesn’t stop Sansa from pressing more kisses to his soft mouth, his hands tight on her hips and her fingers in his hair. He tastes like beer, like that stout from the brewery near Castle Black that he and Robb love, and his cologne smells like pine trees. Sansa wishes they could stay in here and do this all day. Hells, they did spend all last night doing this in her bed, Jon’s scent mixed up with hers in her dusty room that she hasn’t stepped foot into in three months.

“The whole point of me being here today was that we were going to tell them about us,” Jon points out, voice pitched low in a way that really does _something_ for Sansa. But the last thing she needs is anyone walking in on them in the kitchen, with her pressed up against a counter and her elbow dangerously close to the platter of lemon cakes that she was supposed to be bringing out to the backyard.

With that thought, she gently shoves at Jon’s chest, and resists the urge to hold on to his shirt instead. “If Robb walks in here while you’re touching me, I’m leaving you to explain the whole story to him,” she says firmly, picking up the lemon cakes as an additional buffer between the two of them. No matter how much Jon wants to kiss her, he wouldn’t do anything to damage her precious lemon cakes.

Jon laughs, but he still manages to press his mouth to her cheek and swipe a cake from the tray. “Fine, fine. Although it’ll be way easier to explain to everyone if they just find us in here…”

The thought is tempting, but Sansa resists, because as lovely as Jon’s kisses are, the thought of her family finding them in here making out like teenagers is too embarrassing to dwell on. “No,” she tells Jon sternly, although she’s still smiling. She can’t help it; Jon makes her grin like a giddy schoolgirl, especially now that they’ve reunited. “If we do this, we do this right.” But she holds out her hand, the one that isn’t carrying the platter of treats, and Jon looks down, an equally giddy smile spreading on his lovely face as their fingers intertwine and she leads him back out to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/), so come say hi if you feel like it.


End file.
